The One With The School Dance
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: Hey This is My first Fic. I'm a die hard J/R fan! But this Story has Ross and Rachel and Joey and Rachel Romance. This story is a flashback episode. Joey and Ross Are in the car when they find something out about each, and it has to do with Rachel!Plz R


The one with the school Dance

scene starts with Monica and Phoebe in the coffee house

Monica: hey Pheebs…

Phoebe: hey Monica! Remember my Grandmother's bird, Patchy?

Monica: Of course I remember! It's the most irritating, boring, ugly, hideous, unbeli-

Phoebe cuts her off

Phoebe: Yea! Uh.. shush child!

Audience laughs

Monica: Sorry.. As you were saying!

Pheobe: Well, when she passed away, she gave it to me Olga and..

Monica begins to touch her hair, and puts it in a ponytail

Phoebe: Thanks For listening!

Monica: Oh, I'm sorry pheebs! Ok, so what about the bird?

Phoebe: Why do you keep touching your hair so much?

Monica: I don't know. I just can't stop touching it… Isn't it just beautiful?

Phoebe: clears throat Uh, so anyways…

Audience laughs

Phoebe: So Olga gave to me, but my therapy apointment is this weekend. So can you watch Patchy for me?

Moica: Wait.. Therapy?

Phoebe: yea.. There's a lot of oil, and sometimes, the hand just slips!

Audience laughs

Monica: Aww, Poebe! I'm sorry but me and chandler are going away this weekend.

Phoebe: Just as well, Rachel has a child of her own and she knows what it takes.

Monica: Are you saying that I don't have responsibility?!

Phoebe: Uh… Got to go!

Phoebe gets up and walks out the door

Beginging Credits

Next scene begins with Ross and joey in the car

Ross: He points out he window Hey Look!

Joey: Subway?!

Ross: No, Joey! Look. He begins toraClass of 1990. Junior High School reunion"

Joey: You going?

Ross: Sure, sounds fun!

Joey: When is it?

Ross: Tonight at 7:30

Joey: Cool! I remember this one time in my 8th grade dance when I had this fight with this really skinny, buck-teeth kid over a girl, and of cours, I won!

Ross: Wow! The same exact thing happen to me, and I was a buck-teeth kid!

Joey: You had buck teeth?

Ross: Yep\. But hey… 4 years off brases paid off!

Joey: Wow!

Ross: I know!

Joey: I really kicked that boy's butt! I''l tell you Ross, he brused like a peahc!

Ross: really? Well that doesn't beat a kid falling with his face in a double chocolate fudge cake!

Joey: You fell in chocolate cake?

Ross:Yep!

Joey: But wait! We went to the same school… How come I don't remember seeing this fight?

Ross: You probably did. You just don't remember!

Joey: Well, how did the kid look like?

Ross: He wasn't bad looking… he had black spiky hair, kind of like you have, he wore a red Tshirt, baggy jeans, sneakers, and a Yankees baseball cap.

Joey: He didn't happpen to wear a red T-shirt that said "Knicks" did he?

Ross: As a matter of fact he did!

Joey: (bitting his lip) Uh oh..

Ross: (Confused) What..?

Joey: Where you that really nerdy boy with the suspenders, pocket suspenders, and a coke bottle glass?

Ross: I wasn't nerdy!

Joey: Ross..

Ross: Ok, fine I was!

Joey: I think we have a problem here…

Ross: What is it?

Joey: Where you Geeky Geller the Dinosour Dork?

Ross: Where you Joey the Jock ? (J J)

(Joey nods)

Ross: (Gasps) You.. You.. (Trying to find the right word)Ugh!

Joey: Um, I got to go! (leaves)

-scene begins at Monica's apartment. Rachel is inside when Phoebe walks in -

Phoebe: Hey Rachel!

Rachel: Hey Phoebes.

Phoebe: Can you watch my pet bird for me?

Rachel: Um, phoebes, I have a cat and a baby to take care of! (The sphinx cat is still around. But it's season 10 )

Phoebe: That's perfect! You know how to not let stuff die!

Rachel: The cat might eat the bird!

Phoebe: No.. that's just carnivores silly!

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Well.. Ok. But I don't guarantee that he'll be alive when you get back!

Phoebe: You'll be fine! (Looks her up and down) Nah, you wont. But I'll be back in an hour.

(leaves and Joey and Ross comes in)

Joey: Oh come on! Can we just forget about this?

Ross: No, we can't! (Slams the door)

Rachel: What's all the yelling about?

Ross: Go ahead, Joey! Tell her!

Joey: Why does **she **need to know?!

Ross: Joey made out with my date at the 8th grade dance!

Rachel: So..? That was like 20 years ago! (Looks at Joey) But Joey, why would you do that?

Joey: Why is this such a big deal to everyone?

Ross: Because! Remember the girl you kissed, aka: My Girlfriend?

Joey: Yea! That's kind of the problem we are trying to solve right now!

Ross: Well.. Do you know who that girl was?

(Rachel gasps)

(Joey realizes it was her)

Joey: No! No! (He yells pointing his finger at her and covering his mouth with his other hand)

Flash Back 1982 (8th grade dance)

Slow 80s music is playing. 8th grader boys and girls are dancing on the dance floor, and in the corner is Chandler and Ross.

Chandler: I can't believe we have no dates for this stupid dance!

Ross: Why do you want on if you think this dance is so stupid?

(Chandler just stares at him) Well, didn't Monica ask you?

Chandler: Who..?

Ross: Monica! Mon - ic -a! (Chandler shrugs in confusion) My sister! You met her like 300 times! (silence) Ugh!

Chandler: Dude! Calm down, I'm joking! And yes, she did ask me.

Ross: and..?! Did you say yes?

Chandler: yea..

Ross: Then where the hell is she?

Chandler: at your house, waiting on the porch, in the rain, soaking wet, crying.

Ross: Oh, my God! You forgot to pick her up? I can't believe you stood her up… Again!

Chandler: She didn't even get mad last time!

Ross: She stayed in her room 3 full days. She didn't even come downstairs to eat dinner. My parents got so worried! My mom tried everything including baking her chocolate fudge brownies! I can just imagine what's going to happen this time!

Chandler: I'm so sorry Ross! I was so busy.. (Trying to remember what he did) doing something, that I forgot all about it!

Ross: Don't apologize to me!

(They sit down at a table filled with decorations until a disturbing silence takes over)

Chandler: So.. Did you ask someone?

Ross: Nope! But I was hoping on asking someone.

Chandler: Really? Who?

(Ross turns his head to the left and nods)

Chandler: Rachel Green, huh? She looks like she has no date. Why don't you go ask her to dance?

Ross: Yea right! She'll turn me down like a pancake on a frying pan.

Chandler: Dude.. What did I tell you about the rhyming?

Ross: Sorry.. Hey look. (He says pointing to Rachel) She looks like she's crying. This is perfect!

Chandler: How is a girl crying prefect?

Ross: this is a great opportunity for me to go and ask her to dance with me, because she's so miserable, she'll have nothing else to do. Plus! She's Monica's Best friend.

Chandler: Well ok.. Good luck! You'll need it!

(Ross gets up and walks towards Rachel)

Ross: Hey Rachel. Remember me? Monica's Brother?

(Rachel wipes her tears with the back of her hand and shakes his hand)

Rachel: Oh.. Uh.. Ross, right?

Ross: Yea.. So uh do you want to dance?

Rachel: Not right now.. As you can see, I'm not in a good mood.

Ross: If we talk about it, will that make you feel better?

Rachel: Maybe, But how do I know your not some kind of pervert?

Ross: Don't worry I'm no like that. So um.. What happened?

Rachel: My boyfriends Chip broke up with me?

Ross: Chip? As in Chip Matthews?

Rachel: Yea.. You know him?

Ross: not really.. Juts hate him.

(Rachel giggles then smiles)

Rachel: is there some kind of club for that, because I'd love to join.

Ross: No, but I'll make one if you want. ( he smiles then Rachel smiles too)

Rachel: You know what..? I'm feeling much better. Why don't you say we dance?

Ross: Um.. Uh.. Sure. That'll be great!

( Ross Stretches out his hand for Rachel to grab to she gets up. They head to the dance floor and begin to dance to a slow music. Suddenly, the Gym doors open and a group of 5 guys come in, in which is led by a black haired kid. He frowns as he looks around the gym, then we his eyes meets Rachel's, he smiles. He slowly make his way to her)

Joey: Hey pretty lady! What your name?

Rachel: Rachel Green.. (She Blushes)

(Joey reaches over to touch her face when Ross pushes him back)

Ross: Hey!! She's mine!

Joey: Um weird looking.. Uh .. Dude. Look, I'm just trying to be nice to the lady here so we can get to know each other a little better, so why don't you go off to your mommy and leave us alone?

Ross: (Pushing him back) No! Why don't **you** go to **your** little mommy?

Joey: Did you just touch me? (He says whipping his shoulders then pushing Ross back)

Ross: (Nervously) I think I just did!

Joey: then what would you do if I did this? (He goes over to Rachel and passionately kisses her on the mouth)

Ross: (Gasps, he punches him in the chest and Joey falls on top of the Chocolate cake)

Everyone: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

- Present time (end of Flashback) -

Joey: I am so sorry Ross! I was stupid back then! I was, what?? 14!

Ross: I don't care about that Joey! You kissed Rachel!

Rachel: Now come on Ross, it was a total mistake! It's not like it was the prom! It's not like anything happened.

Ross: I know, but I really like you Rachel! I really did! It hurt me so much to see a stranger kiss you before I kissed you! It killed me!

Joey: How cute!

Rachel: You really mean that Ross?

Ross: Yea, I really do.

Rachel: You have no idea how much that means to me.

(They both smile when Phoebe barges in)

Phoebe: Hey Rachel! I'm back! So where's the bird.

Rachel: Oh Phoebes, I forgot all about her. (She goes to kitchen table and had her the cage) Here you go.

Phoebe: Thanks Rachel. And nothing happened to her!

Rachel: I know! I'm the world's best babysitter.

Phoebe: (Quietly) Not quite yet (leaves)

I'm a die hard Joey & Rachel fan, But I tried making a Ross and Rachel story for a change. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
